


Can't Look Back

by Thranduils_Bossy_Elk



Series: Scenes For Black Eyes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Mark of Cain!Dean, hold me, ouch it all hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Bossy_Elk/pseuds/Thranduils_Bossy_Elk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finally finds the sight that breaks his heart.  </p><p>Part of a loosely-related s9-set series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Look Back

Castiel, for all the long years he had observed the earth his father created, had finally seen the sight that broke his heart.  

He had endured the wrath of his brothers, the indifference of his father, and the sting of his own fall-- but seeing his friend like this-- it took something out of him deeper than grace and more essential than breath.

Dean snarled at the demon he was fighting, gripping it’s hair tightly so that he could look into its eyes as he slowly drove Ruby's knife into its cheek and eye socket.  The demon screamed, its remaining eye bulging wetly.  Blood sprayed onto Dean's face and for a moment it seemed to Cas that his eyes had turned black and empty.  

A sob caught in Cas's throat at the sight.  In his mind he could see the way those same eyes looked a long time ago when he had heard the most important words of his long life.  

 _"Cas, we're family"._  

 _Please, please_ thought Cas, _please, Dean, I know you did this ‘cause you thought it was right but please come back to us._

_We need you._

_I need you._

 

"Cas!  Get out of here I can handle the rest!  Don't need you, find Sam!"

 

Cas turned away slowly, every centimeter of the movement making something in his chest tear, something he didn't really know he had until this moment.  

 _This is what it means to be human_ he finally realized.  

Cas left the room to the sound of fighting and demon screams.  He didn't look back.  

He couldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up in the series: Dean has turned into a demon, black eyes and all. He's actually pretty happy. Sam realizes that his brother isn't human, and that he's going to have to be human for both of them from now on.


End file.
